


Dalia's Haunted House Experience

by Tiaralie



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Dalia at the haunted house what will she do, F/F, Haunted Houses, Kinda Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaralie/pseuds/Tiaralie
Summary: Dalia is strong, and it's a well-known fact that nothing can possibly scare her.Well, that would be a lie.There's one thing, one specific type of thing, that gets her whole body shaking in fear.Oh, why did she ever agree to go to that haunted house?
Relationships: Seto Rika/Matsuyama Dalia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Dalia's Haunted House Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 2019 but we need to fill this tag and, as miss Rika Seto would say:
> 
> "yolo"

Dalia's heartbeat accelerated as the group entered the haunted house. The place was dark, lit only by the light of some candles decorating the walls.

She tried to regulate her breathing, but all attempts were met with failure.

Soon they would face some kind of monsters, and whatever it was going to be, she wouldn't be ready. What could it be first? A ghost? A vampire? Just the thought of these horrible creatures, fake as they may be, absolutely freaked her out.

Still, she tensed her body to give an impression of bravery to her friends — wasn't she the one who was supposed to protect them, after all?

Her feet almost stumbled upon a carpet, with what she assumed was fake blood poured on it. It's fake, she repeated to herself. Totally fake.

According to the flyer they read before going, the first few rooms weren't that scary or intimidating, and the worst of the house awaited them later on. In a way, this was reassuring. She would have the time to gain confidence and realize that she ultimately had no reason to be afraid…

Oh, if only it was that easy.

A small silhouette fell down from the ceiling, and what she assumed was an obviously fake ghost appeared in view. It shouldn't have been frightening in the slightest, but for some reason the sound of the mechanism made her shiver.

On top of that, Dalia felt a pair of arms embrace her torso, and in less than an instant she had the weight of a whole body attached to her. Was it useful to mention the jump she almost made?

"Kyaaa~!" A voice, which Dalia assumed was Rika's, squealed in exaggerated fright behind her. "I'm scared…Dalia, save meee~!"

The girl was obviously expecting a positive answer, and Dalia wasn't even ashamed to say that the warmth of Rika's body was reassuring to her. But she had to admit it, she wasn't okay.

She turned her head to Rika, and the DJ's eyes widened in confusion as she saw the look of pure terror on her friend's face.

"Dalia?" she asked immediately, letting go of her. "What's wrong?"

"Ah…nothing…" Dalia's eyes tried to escape Rika's, but it was a useless attempt. "Sorry, I'm just…bad. With things like monsters, or zombies…"

She tried to occupy herself by playing with her hair, still a bit ashamed of this side of herself. She was supposed to be Merm4id's fierce bodyguard! Not a girl who fainted at the presence of some fake monsters!

To her surprise, Rika laughed lightly and took Dalia's hand away from her hair to put it in her own. "Awww~! Come on Dalia, you'll be fine! Let's hold hands and everything will be fine, 'kay?"

She smiled, and immediately squeezed their hands together, which made Dalia's body warmer.

Rika truly was a much needed presence in her life.

While they walked to catch up to Saori and Marika, the redhead tiptoed to Dalia's ear.

"And don't worry about being scared of monsters…I think it's kinda cute~!"

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Rikadalia y'all  
> (twt: @TiaralieLilac)


End file.
